


the bottom of the doom.

by whitestarbreaker



Series: the possum spring players. [3]
Category: Homestuck, Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitestarbreaker/pseuds/whitestarbreaker
Summary: welp, here i am again on my shit.part 1 :https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529348/chapters/25881204part 2 :https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932944/chapters/26972634





	1. the giant robot who don't fix anything.

**Author's Note:**

> just felt like doing it again.

julien delapierre was waiting a package from an intergalactic mail service (as you do), and rest on the grass, watching the clouds. he loved clouds, the shapes, the light they reflected. he was peaceful, until the package dropped on his face, "sorry" say the alien mailman before flying off into space. at least he got his missing part for the giant robot he's fixing, that in a secret laboratory, hidden in a volcano, on an small island, where julien was waiting on an hill. 

he go with the package to the lab, but before stop before his friend germ, family natalie and lover mae. "hi, guys, the robot will be soon ready to go, i don't know what i'll do with it but, i'm pretty sure it's gonna be chaotic as fuck. like you would have wanted. see ya" he said before leaving the graves.

at entering the lab and unpacking the box, getting the tools and getting ready for the repair, julien remember the day when he lost them and got stuck here: 

one day venturing off space with the gang, some giant super powerful creature who called themselves the "celestial" intercept them and try to kill them, saying that a power capable of destroying the dark carnival was too dangerous to wander and must be destroyed. if you ask julien, he would tell you than it's just a bunch of over-hyped false gods being scared of his doom powers, who were indeed dangerous. because of there uptight and superior tone, julien yelled angrily than nothing matter in this sad and empty universe and than they can't measure themselves against infinity. julien hated assholes who thinks themselves as gods, and use all of his doom powers against them, too much maybe, but even harmed they something something that look like rift in the reality, a spell ? a machine ? whatever it was it blast him and the gang into some kind of colorful tunnel, and he wake up in the island... and then he saw them, his only family, dust, too much doom energy deploy everywhere, he killed them, he extra killed them... he cried, but only for a short time, maybe it was his alignment to the doom aspect or maybe he was more apathetic that he thought himself, but he swallowed his sadness and bury them. he eventually found out about the lab and the giant robot inside, which looked like it came out of an old anime. the lab was earthling made, the languages were from earth.

"i hope that rad-bit and bro-bot are ok with the base while i'm here, we should use the space ship when traveling trough space, i didn't contact them since my crash... oh shit, i just realized... i don't have my powers since my crash, does that mean i am my dream self or my normal self ? can still die only heroic or just death or any kind ? meh, i just have to be careful, luckily i have a giant robot now...

...

...oh shiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIIT, what am i going to tell germ and mae's family and friends ? oh noooooo nonononono ! why, why, WHYYYYYY ! AHHHHHHH HAHAHAHAAAAA !" and he continue for a good minute before calming down and said "i just have to never come on earth !... no that's dumb. making clone ? too risky. space necromancy ? even more risky. tell them the truth and add a sorry ? ... fuck. well the only solution left is too fake my death, yup. goddamn i suck." 

he finished the machine, and was ready to fly off, thinking how to fake his death. "blow part of the moon ? seems ideal. yeah let's do this."

and so he fly off with the robot, who's called rodinzer Z, and on to the moon but... i wasn't there, the base was missing, like, never here, he search for long but nothing. he asked himself "am i in another dimension or did i time travel ? what did those celestial thingy did exactly ? where am i ? ... possum spring, yes, let's go." and before landing he used the cloaking device that he installed on the rodinzer and landed him in safety of regards.

it was night, be he had to know if things are the same here than on his world.

and on the way he heard to people speaking, near the cliff, next to the church.


	2. the strange reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yup.

julien checked the conversation by curiosity, it was a cat person, as tall as julien, and a reptile person, holding a gun. 

-p-please, i'm sorry about your sis, i-i just.... say the cat  
-i don't care, you puke on her, make her and me look like fools.  
-she didn't m-mad.  
-well, i am. and not only that, you didn't even invited her to dance, nooo, you prefered that weird girl.  
-she's not weird, she is awesome !  
-fuck you, now on four and-. before he could finish, julien run toward him and give him a kick that make him fall to the cliff.  
-...welp he most definitely died, hey how's stuff ? -ask julien, happy of his action.  
-OH MY GOD, why did you do that ?!  
-to save you ?  
-w-well, thanks, but you can't just kick people onto cliffs like that !  
-well, you can't just point guns at people like he did either, right ?  
-b-but, hm, yeah, but...  
-no need to thank me, i like to help. bye. -julien said before leaving.  
-huuum, bye ?

it felt nice to help people sometimes he told himself, all satisfied. and rushed to the borrowski house. he ring the bell and it opened :

-hey sweety how the pro- who are you ? -said mae, well an older mae, suddenly julien had a theory in his head.  
-hey miss... margaret borrowski ? -julien asked.  
-yes ?  
-...does my face makes you think of someone in particular ?  
-... -she squinted her eyes before saying - you !?  
-yes, me ?  
mae took a umbrella and start beating him up. -YOU DICK ! YOU IMPREGNATE ME AND THEN YOU DISAPPEAR AND NOW APPEAR OUT OF NOWHERE FROM WHAT RIGHT YOU-- !!!  
-ow, waitwaitwait, wait, i am that guy, i should be older if i was !  
-...wait, you ARE young.  
-yeah, the guy you make you a mother, was a reincarnation of me !  
-...wut ?  
-yeah, me, a younger version of you, my sister natalie and jeremy warton, we traveled one day through space with our godtiers power and then some celestial creature wanted to fuck us up, and opened a rift in reality -btw i killed the other three by accident, sorry- but it was just a scratch and now i'm another world where my dad is my son, that's weird to say, but the good thing now is that your alright, but the bad thing is i have to build my own base on the moon, luckily i have a giant robot. -julien say all those thing fast while walking round in front of a scared old mae.  
-...please leave me alone.  
-okay, i'm done anyways. -and he leaves but before that appear the guy from earlier who seemed familiar.  
-you ? what are you doing here. -say the cat person from the cliff who, now in the light of the street, revealed to have gray fur with more dark gray spots and blue eye, very thin body, and really looking like...  
-dad ?  
-what ?! no!  
-oh my god, hahahaha !  
-hum.  
-okay, i could explain like i did to your mom, but you won't believe it, let me show then. -said julien before using his captchalogue for pulling out a laser gun and start shooting in the sky.  
-WHA-WHAT -BUT- I-I WHAT !?  
-yeah i'll explain everything to you tomorrow, i'll show you my giant robot. -julien said before running away, laughing.  
-...a giant robot ? w-what. hurgh my head. -said the poor guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment ? pls ?


	3. oh hi !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> julien is not the most disreet person on earth.

julien waited for the cat person from yesterday, now that he think about he should have asked his name, and finally from the woods came... natalie ?

-oh hi, natalie, i mean the other natalie from this earth. -said julien with his natural tone.  
-okay, stop the bullshit, i know why you want martin, and you... -said the old natalie with a menacing glare.  
-MARTIN, of course he has the name as my dad, well dah, man i'm not smart.  
-oh please, just stop ! why now of all time, you could have taken him since years.  
-why ? is my counter-part a rapist ?  
-I SAID STOP ! I'M SERIOUS RIGHT NOW !  
-me too. oh hey martin, you came.  
-aunt, i told you not to come, i... -said martin.  
-martin, don't listen to him, he's not some... kind... of...-said natalie slowly stopping  
-am i interrupting something ? -said an older julien, who looked like a hobo.  
-w-what ? -exclaimed natalie.  
-d-dad ? -asked martin.  
-oh hi other me, by the way, martin what is your last name ? -asked julien.  
-okay, who is he, and what's his deal ? -asked old julien.  
-i'm a...  
-IT DOESN'T MATTER ! -exclaimed natalie. -what are you doing here ?!  
-i'm here for my son, we have to discuss his future. -and then by gesture of his hand, old julien make julien and old natalie float and squish them against a tree. - now, martin does THIS intrigue you ? because you can do much better than this, you have a very important role in...

but before he could finish, julien use his watch to remotely control the ship that fused with the rodinzer for piloting it, and shoot the guy.

he turn into a weird monster, with what left of his body :

-OKAY, NOW THAT DOES IT, I'M TIR-. -but before he could finish, julien run toward him and punch him so hard he flew of the woods.  
-...what the fuck is happening. -say natalie, slowly losing touch.  
-well, apparently, this version of me has made a pact with eldrich abomination for gaining powers, and martin is probably affected too, since what the other me just said to you. -say julien.  
-s-so, i'm a monster too ? -martin asked.  
-no you're not, just a guy with strange power... kinda like me, huh.

and then, the other julien grew bigger and bigger until he was the size of a school.

-OKAY, YOU ASKED FOR IT ! HOWEVER THE FUCK YOU ARE !? -say the giant tentacled monster that has become the other julien.  
-i didn't, but i'm glad i was served. -say julien happily, running toward the ship, sitting on it flying around the monster to disturbed him a little, then...

the ship just went invisible, the monster say "hah, you think it will be enough, i can..." before being interrupted by the sight of the rodinzer Y, without his cloaking device, in his full glory. the face of the monster went pale for a moment.

the rodinzer start the round with a rocket punch in the stomach, leaving a hole, then he jumped on the monster, blade shaped like an axe coming out of the wrist of the other arm and slice him in half, finishing the fight with a "chest-o-fire" that burn the rest of his body.

after a super easy fight, julien land next to the older natalie and his not-father. "so i guess you have question, where do you wanna start ?" ask julien.

\---

farther then, the older julien run into the woods, injured and panicking "holy shit, what the fuck was that ?! where does this guy came from ? where do this machine came out ? what the hell is happening ? how can i explained this to the other ? god DAMMIT, we were supposed to be the next step of evolution, the new, better and more peaceful humanity. why ? WHY DOES THIS HAPPENED NOW, WHY NOW ?!" he start falling on the ground and crying, like a man seeing his dream vanished into the abyss. "no, i have to continue, i CANNOT let our effort and sacrifice end now. i have to, for us, for him and her." he stood up and continue.


	4. the gathering of the kight and the mage.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is anyone interested in this ?

the other natalie leave them be, knowing that julien will protect martin in case of problems. they talked about everything, the older martin, natalie, julien, the moon base, sburb, sburb technology, the classpect, mae, germ, the dark carnival, the black goat, the cultist, and such :

-wow, that's a pretty exciting life you live. -said martin.  
-...my life is fucked up actually, oh my god. -said julien with a big forced smile.  
-hum.  
-anyway, i think the best to do is to be ready for the celestials, they'll probably come back.  
-so, we're gonna have to fight them ? with sburb ?  
-yup, but we should have at least a third players, with the two of us, it would be risky and i don't have my doom powers anymore.  
-...i know someone who could help me... but i don't know how to tell her.  
-you're girlfriend ? i could. i can show her my giant robot if you want.  
-yeah, hum, sure. -said martin, not confident about his. -by the way, how do you produce all of the fuel inside the robot for the rocket punches ?  
-it's actually a self recharging energy called "gotter", that's what the robot is working with.  
-...could i...?  
-yes, you can study it, and the captchalogue and sylladex that i gave you too, but later okay ?  
-okay thanks.

the two of them arrived in the doorstep of someone else's home :  
-by the way, don't you miss your friends ? -ask martin.  
-...*inhale* let's meet her, shall we ? -says julien with big smile.  
-o-okay... *ding dong*.  
-yes ? -ask a cat girl with argent fur, looking a lot like julien's mother from the photo album.  
-h-hi karim. h-how are you d-doing ?  
-oh my god, martin did you heard ? apparently kevin died !  
-o-oh, he did ? that's terrible.  
-yeah, as i heard he was thrown of the cliff close the church.  
-o-oh lord, that's awful. p-poor kevin.  
-and... who is he ?  
-hi, i got a giant robot and used it to kill myself from another universe, do you wanna see it ? -said julien with energy.  
-...nyeh ? -ask karim.  
-god dammit, dad. -said martin with his palm on his face.  
-dad ?!  
-no, that was the other myself that i killed, he could turn into a giant monster, do you wanna help us fighting the other monsters for the sake this earth ? -said julien.  
-...IT WAS YOU ?! THE MONSTER AND ROBOT FIGHT EARLIER ?! -realizing karim.  
-WHYYY !? -ask hopelessly martin.

after some very... hum, our trio meet at martin's house, apparently a very promising inventor to become :

-and you build this thing for purifying rain water all by yourself ? -ask julien.  
-yeah, he is the smartest person i met. and i'm sure he can build a better robot that you. -said karim with confidence.  
-D-don't say that, it's embarrassing. -say martin blushing.  
-i didn't build it, i repaired it, i hope nobody notices it's missing.  
-wait, you stole it ?  
-i think, it was stored in secret lab on a non-inhabited island, i spend mouth commanding stuff for rebuild it.  
-h-how did you ? with what money ?  
-i hacked private bank account of very rich CEO, i'm also great at programming.  
-so... what didn't you study that "gotter" in the robot ?  
-i'm not a scientist, i'm just a great engineer and programmer, that's it. my sister...*sigh* was a scientist.  
-"was" ? -ask karim.  
-it's a very long story. let's talk about you, what do you do in life ?  
-oh, well before meeting martin, i was in a catholic school, i believed in god a while ago, and over the years i realized that's just a fairy tail for grown ups and... and then i met martin who talk to me about the construction of our universe, the theories about the big bang and, well he tell that with such a passion, i kind of liked him over time.  
-neat.  
-though, those celestials, that you briefly mentioned...?  
-they are a bunch of over powered assholes, and certainly not gods.  
-okay. got it. by the way, if it mean saving the world, i'm okay going with you two on whatever kind of weird adventure you're going, just one question...  
-yes, we're going to space.  
-YEAAAAH !  
-WOUHOU !

after a explanation of how work the sburb tech and how the hacked game work :

-so that's how my other self became a genius ? -ask martin.  
-yup, pretty neat, huh ? -say julien.  
-is this how you got your super strengh ?  
-no, i got it from a vial of purple blood alien who connected me to a meta-plan called the "dark carnival", and make me go hulk when injured.  
-... i don't think i'll ever gonna get used to those amazingly out-of-space conversation we have with you.  
-so, before you know, for obtaining the godtier of your classpect and being half-immortal you're gonna have to die on some colorful bed round possum spring called "quest-bed", are you sure you wanna do this ?  
-well, if i'm not going to die permanently, then yes. -said karim. -but why not just using the giant robot ?  
-if it got destroyed, i wish we could fight ourselves, to be safe. we'll try this tomorrow, choose well your weapon for the strife specibus, okay ?

they were ready, the vacation started for martin and karim, and a new adventure with friends will begin for julien, and... hopefully a new tomorrow after this.


	5. the return of the beast.

in the tomorrow, the trio got to launch the hacked version of sburb, preparing their equipment, martin choose crossbow while karim choose a mace. they communicated through the city, julien using the devices in the rodinzer, explaining the the other two how to use there stuff, creating new weapons, until julien remember :

-shit ! the kernelsprites ! -scream julien.  
-the what ? -ask karim.  
-those are things that can merge with object or people to be how guides through sburb, i forgot about those.

after some explaining, martin and karim go to find something to put into the sprites, for martin it was his book of isaac azimov, who turn into a robot, one of the new fourth law of robotics, still helpful. for karim it was, surprisingly, her figurine of marine moon, no super moon power, but still encouraging.

julien didn't use his own, didn't see the appeal anymore. through internet they coordinate the preparations for the battle, but before they could have finished, something attacked the rodinzer.

julien start the engine ready to fight back, against...

-the black goat ? -ask julien. -oh god, it unkilled our last boss, and i don't have my all doom powers !  
-hElLo BrO.  
-and he got dark carnival powers... *sigh* i got this.

the rodinzer start with a rocket punch, but the goat fly off and land on the rodinzer, opening the cockpit and ready to eat julien. "OH NO YOU DON'T, SALOPE !" he scream before using his powers the way he remember against the goat... but it wasn't the same way. and before he asked himself, a green pastel light glow off the goat and eject onto julien... casey hartley ? "what the- casey ?! wait, i became a LIFE PLAYER NOW ?!"

the beast look in terror the unconscious body of casey and the glowing hands of julien, before flying off, knowing that if all the people he eat were revived, he was gonna die of hunger.

julien brought casey to the house of martin, putting him on the bed, and waking him up :

-hargh, wh-what ?! wait... i know you, you're... a friend of mae. -say casey with a weak voice.  
-well, i was her boyfriend for a while, my name is julien.  
-oh... wait ? "was" ?  
-yeah, a lot happen while you were dead. but before you get angry, i can now bring mae back to life. but first thing first, let me tell you what happened.

while martin and karim prepared their stuff and learned to use their powers, which it seems that martin is a knight of space and karim a mage of hope. julien explained everything to casey, in hope that he joined them beating the celestial and the black goat...

-oh shit ! -exclaimed julien.  
-what ?  
-we gotta fight a new boss in the middle of all this, and since it has already part of magical girl and part robot, we gotta make prototype it with weak stuff before it became absurdly powerful.  
-...nyeh ?


	6. born-2-lose... not anymore.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it.

-...so there you go. - finished julien.  
-...wow... -say casey.  
-yup. so if you want to help...?  
-i... i do !  
-well here is your copy of the game, and a computer, and a a sylladex and a catpchalogue and a strife specibus and...  
-wha-what is all this ?  
-well, a computer is a device that...  
-NOT THAT ! the other things.  
-well, a video game is...  
-SERIOUSLY ?!

after julien finally explained all the utilities of the sburb things, casey launch the game, choose batkind for his strife specibus (because what else ?), and discovered that his classpect is prince of doom.

-great, i'm entitled to die apparently. -say casey, a bit pissed.  
-actually, the class prince is all about destroying his aspect or though his aspect. -say julien.  
-oh, cool. and you what are you ?  
-apparently, i'm no longer a page of doom, but a page of life.  
-awesome.  
-not really, the pages have a great untapped potential, but they unlock it rarely.  
-fuck.  
-but if i managed, which is probably not gonna happen, i could resurrect more people than the dragon balls ever did.  
-why do you say it's not gonna happen.  
-because i have been doing all of this despise the fact, that, ultimately, the heat death of the universe is gonna be happening not matter what, and everything we ever did, is pointless because of that. and i'm just trying to distract myself, why do you think i tell people the truth despite the fact that i know this is insane, because i know the universe is insane.  
-wow...okay, but why don't we, hum, try to live life ? -casey say that while trying to discretely use his powers to destroy the doom inside julien's mind.  
-...you know what ? yeah, fuck the universe and it's indifference to meaning, let's punch some monsters in da FACE ! and try to resurrect mae and the others.  
-YEAH !... by the way, hum...  
-yes, i date mae, and yes our relationship is fine, i hope she's gonna forgive me for, you know the all death thing.  
-probably...  
-i'm not gonna stop you two from seeing each other...  
-oh no no no, i get that, it's just... wait she told you that i... for her...?  
-no, but it shows on you... and her.  
-oh...

after this, casey met with karim and martin, and they all go find the quest bed to become god tiers. but once casey stood on his bed quest :

-hello kid. -say a guy who is dressed like a cultist, pointing a gun. -sorry, but i gotta end you right here and bring you back to the belly of the beast.  
-...i won't be left a memory, dude, i'm gonna become a legend. -say casey, before getting shot in the head.

it wasn't even a second, right after the cultist to get close to his body, for casey hartley to turn a vandal, to a legend, to a destroyer of doom. with his newly crafted photon bat in hand and his poofy green pants, he said with a smile "before i kick your ass into the stratosphere, remember to tell the goat and his friends, the nightmare as only began for them".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lil comment ? pls ?


	7. casey vs black goat : round 2

upon seeing casey turn himself into godtier, he quickly run away, right before casey was about to bat him into the sky, he heard a huge roar, coming from something he knew. he had cold sweat hearing it, but after some self-encouraging thought, he smiled, and yelled "COME ON ! CLAIM ME FUCKHEAD !".

"SuRe bRo" say the goat, and start shooting a plasma breath like godzilla, in which casey respond with a projection of doom energy, canceling each other, casey then flew toward the goat and give him a huge swing in the face making him flying through the city, making everyone in town panic. then, the rodinzer, out of nowhere, grab the beast by the neck, and try to roast him with a wave of heat from the machine's chest. casey yelled "what da fuck is this ?!", julien, piloting it, respond "this is the rodinzer z, i found him and fixed it, i was using the plane with control it to scout and found my bed, and then i detected the boss. mind if i join ?", in which casey respond "it's not fair ! why do i got swallowed by an eldritch horror, while mae's got herself a boyfriend with a giant robot ?!".

the boss try to fight, back but the rodinzer throw him into the air and spray by his mouth some kind of wind that make the beast fall into dust... and there it was, the beast is dead again. "by the way, i love your pants." say julien, in which casey respond "i look stupid in those.", julien says "trust me, the page outfit is worse.".

farther than here, martin finally found his quest bed.

and then a snake lady comes up, who look like the guy julien kick out of the cliff.

-i know it was you. -she said.  
-w-what ? -ask martin.  
-my brother, what did you do to him ?  
-it wasn't me, i-i swear.  
-BULLSHIT ! -she scream pulling a gun at martin.  
-wow ! hey, calm down.  
-WHAT DID YO- *pan!* -she accidently pull the trigger. -oh...oh god.

martin died on his quest bed... and on his own blood. but shortly after, a glow of light appear and before the eyes of the snake lady, martin became a knight of space, ready for science and action.

before the awe of the snake lady, martin started to create duplicates of his costumized lazer crossbow, and pointed all at her, and say "i'm not the one who killed your brother, and i'm sorry for your loss, okay ?". but before he could hear an answer, he saw on the horizon multiple giant monster, like the black goat and martin's father, the fight had only began, and martin fly off to find karim.

karim didn't find her bed, but she did find julien's, near the cemetery, ironic for a page of life. she was about to call him, but stop when she sees in the horizon the rodinzer standing on guard, while a bunch of giant monsters walked toward him. martin flew towards her grab her to conduct her directly to the melee, but then she saw her quest bed, she ask martin to drop her on the bed and she'll join them later, which martin did, by literally dropping her 50 feet above ground directly to the bed where she broke her neck. 

martin join the fight hoping that karim while forgive him.


	8. rodin-GO !

the big legion move forward, and as the rodinzer charge towards it, martin, who become god-tier, join in and rest on the shoulder of the giant machine, trying to combine his powers with him.

they started off with a rocket punch, and martin uses his powers to make it duplicates by the hundreds, a whole sky filled with rocket punches flying through the monster and pulverizing them, but some still are ready to fight. they started with a bunch lazers and hit the rodinzer, and then, the father of martin jump on it, and tear it apart, before being blasted by a bright yellow fire ball, it was karim who got his mage of hope powers to the max. the love-birds were about to start a combine fraymotif, before hearing a... *honk*.

julien rises up from the destroyed robot, with some sort of purple liquid over him, the honks intensified, before he released a huge and resounding *HOOOOOONK*, and jump on the monsters with juggle bats on his hand, and explode the head of one of the monster, blood raining everywhere, martin, karim, and the monster were all in shock, and it seems that julien wants more.

but before julien got hurt, martin teleport the four of them far from here, on the island where julien fixed the rodinzer. julien was still berserk, doing honks, but karim uses her magic to heal him, and it makes him regain his senses.

-what was that ? -ask martin, worried.  
-urgh, what was... what ? -said julien, still regaining consciousness.  
-you turn into the hulk for a second and... you seem to have purple blood too. -said karim.  
-...oh shit...  
-what ? -ask casey.  
-... does this mean... crap.  
-what ?! -ask martin.  
-listen, i need to access my quest bed as fast as possible, so i can resurrect everyone in case it turn wrong.  
-but what about... -ask casey before being interrupted.  
-in short, i drink purple blood when i was five, i could turn berserk and i could wolverine myself, this is how i got super strength, it came from a plane called "the dark carnival", but it was destroyed, but not anymore. now let's go ! -julien said holding martin in the arm hoping to teleport.  
-...okay then. -said casey.

once they teleport, they found julien's quest bed and he jumped on it. but before anything could happened :

-martin ! -said the older julien.  
-...hi dad. -respond martin  
-listen, humanity is doomed from the start... and i don't... want... to lose you too. you cannot fight them, nothing can.  
-we can, we already did. -respond young julien.  
-OH YOU SHUT UP ! -old julien said, before pulling a gun and shoot young julien in the head. -good fucking riddance, now martin...  
-just a sec. -said martin, watching the corpse of julien.

it take two second before his body start glowing, and then he turn into a unkillable page of life, with a underwear as pants.

-hey guys, let's go revive my friends before continuing. -said julien, with a smile.  
-...where a your pants ? -ask casey, fixing julien junk.


	9. the return of the witch, bard and seer.

julien didn't leave time for anything, and all three of his new friend to fly off directly into the island, martin asked about the city, julien respond to it by "they want us, we'll fight em on the island".

it wasn't long before they got there, the gang land in front of the graves, julien sighed, and try to use his powers on the buried corpses.

it worked, but he forgot to un-bury the bodies, and they all get out of the grounds, catching their breath with dirt on their mouth and faces, it was awkward :

-*cough* well took you long enough, hi casey, how's living again ? -said mae with a natural, almost expecting tone.  
-wait, that's it you... natalie... did you foresee all of this ?! -ask julien, realizing.  
-yep, seer of time remember, also thanks for the dirt. -said natalie.  
-hi father and mother-in-law from another universe. -said germ.  
-hum, hi. -said martin and karim at the same time.  
-welcome back mae ! -say casey while hugging mae. -he your boy nice ?  
-yeah, very nice, sometimes too honest and upfront, but it makes it not boring.  
-cool.  
-... i hate you all. -said julien, realising that he's been played like a damn fiddle.

after that they all fly to join possum spring, while having a little chat :

-so, did you get yourselves nicknames ? -ask casey, with a malicious grin.  
-dude, shut up, come on. -said mae, flustered.  
-does he call you mayday too ?  
-...he call me mimi. -she said with her voice down.  
-PFFFHAHAHAHA !  
-FUCK YOU !

-so, what do you too do in life ? -ask natalie to martin and karim.  
-well, i study to become an inventor, but with your technology, it seems studying in college, will be... -respond martin  
-he's too good for college anyway. -said karim  
-oh, well if you want i can give you my dad's research and...  
-no thanks, i prefer if i found out and invent things myself.  
-and he's better than you and your dad anyway. -add karim.  
-OH YEAH, you wanna see who build the best giant robot ?!  
-YEAH.  
-god...dammit. -said martin.

-so. -said germ.  
-so ? -ask julien.  
-what happened ?  
-i searched and found out we're on another version of our world, which is probably due to a phenomenon called "scratch" in sburb, i met my not-parents, i rebuilt a giant robot, and apparently in this world, creatures like the black goat are legions and hide in society, we have to kill'em and defeat the celestials, because i suspect them to be the cause of that and the scratch, and destroy the dark carnival, again, and without my doom powers, but now i have life powers, so it's cool.  
-neat.  
-yup. how was it being dead ?  
-it was black.  
-hah ?  
-black and silent.  
-oh.  
-yup.  
-hm-hm.

they all finally arrived at possum spring, the monsters were gone, and the team go into martin house to make a plan of attack and eat something.

-MARTIN !! -scream older mae. -where have you been ?!  
-hi, miss. -said younger mae.  
-... -old mae just stares at her in total shock.  
-hey miss, this is you from another dimension. -said julien with his unnatural natural tone.  
-...oh.


	10. the new and improved possum springs players.

after having a talk with old mae, martin and young mae return to the bedroom. natalie and karim was still talking about the giant robots competition, julien said this could help with the giant monsters and the celestials. and so martin and natalie started to work on them at the island while julien and the rest watch over possum spring. mae and julien had a talk :

-so, did you miss me ? -ask mae.  
-...not enough i think. -respond julien.  
-oh.  
-yeah, i think the only reason i remember wanting to revived you, was because we needed more powers against the monsters.  
-...oh.  
-i'm still happy to see you, don't worry. i just felt like it your death was something that will ultimately happen, and crying over it would be a waste of time.  
-...  
-i think... it's because i'm a page of life i think like this.  
-to be honest, i did use my powers, so you can be positive all the time, i just didn't wanted you to be a... a really nihilistic person.  
-oh.  
-i... love you juju, but i couldn't... i don't think i can be with someone who just embrace the heat death of the universe with open arms.  
-...  
-i... wanted to be with someone who smile at me, someone who could fight the apocalypse, someone... who yell in the face of certain doom...-said mae, trying to use her blood power to change the psyche of julien for him to use his powers at full force.  
-FUCK EVERYTHING !!!  
-wow !  
-I'M GONNA KILL THOSE SONS OF BITCHES ! AND I'M GONNA USE THEIR SKULLS AS REAL SIZED MIGHTY MAX TOYS ! AND I ! WILL ! DRAW ! A PENIS ! ON THE EFFING MOOOOOON ! -scream julien with all his voice.  
-...mighty max ?  
-you know ? the little box shaped like monster faces ? with inside a dungeon ? it had a decent cartoon ?  
-never heard of, now i feel i missed something awesome.  
-it was the boy version of polly pocket.  
-OOOOOHHHH.

once they came back to the bedroom, natalie tell everyone the plan she had and they will launch it tomorrow morning. 

-by the way, you used your powers on me again, didn't you ?  
-...i'm hungry for tacos, and you.  
-that was an awful dodge.  
-yeah...  
-i'm hungry too, for "tacos. -julien said, whispering to her ears.  
-i love you juju.  
-i love you mimi.

and they kissed, and tomorrow, the battle started.


	11. great rodinzer and grandizer GO.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do you still read this ?

the monsters were coming, even more determined than before, the city seems to have been evacuated, and the middle of possum spring, two castles of iron on feet stood. the great rodinzer, a upgraded version of the rodinzer z made by natalie, and the grandizer, looking like the rodinzer but with huge horns, made by martin, both ready.

once the monsters close enough, the two robots lift something that look like a portal, activates it, and run toward the hordes as he attract the monsters inside right into the sun and killing them all, not all monster did go inside before the portal run out of energy, but it was good enough. the monster that looked like his father try to talk to martin.

-MARTIN, PLEASE LISTEN, THE WORLD OF MAN IS DOOMED, CAPITALISM IS DESIGNED TO SERVE THE NEW FORMS OF KING, PEOPLE POLLUTE SO MUCH THAN THE PLANET WILL BE INHABITABLE IN A FEW DECADES, AND YOU DESERVE BETTER THAT THIS ! -the monster julien said with a huge voice.  
-...maybe it's doomed, but me and karim will survived. the people of earth will have to deal with there own problem themselves. for now i will defend my friends, my family, and the people i care in general, until the inevitable destruction of earth. -said martin with confidence.  
-SO BE IT !

farther, next to the church, natalie, karim, germ, mae and casey, deal with the dark carnival on their side. germ give natalie multiple materials so she can build another portal to join it and a bomb to destroy it :

-so, how is he ? as a boyfriend i mean. -ask casey to mae.  
-well, a old fart who called me killer since i beat up the kid in school, started to yell at me for no fucking reason... and i have to stop julien before he throw a entire tree at him. -she respond.  
-wow.  
-and at gregg and angus marriage...  
-they got married ?!  
-yeah !  
-i should congratulate them when we get back.  
-yeah, at the wedding reception, an asshole just bother them about being gay, just for being an asshole...  
-and he killed him ?  
-no, just punched him, drag him out, and beating him 'till he beg forgiveness.  
-it must have scary... and satisfying.  
-it was !

the portal opened, the bomb was armed and thrown into it, the dimension was probably history now. natalie said that now they can fight off the celestials themselves, mae asked "are you sure ? i mean we have a over-powered doom player with us last time.", natalie respond she already saw the outcome, and that they have casey now, and karim too. the five of them leave martin and julien deal with the monsters as they go to fight the celestials on the moon, mae asked how are they gonna make the celestials come, natalie said they will contact them, again, she saw the outcome.

back to the fight, the robots seem to be doing really well against the monsters, ripping them apart one by one, it seems to be a one sided fight. after giving a punch through the stomach of the monster-julien, martin said "run, and don't worry, i'll be fine, even against the apocalypse", and so the monster took back is human form, smile for short second, and run as fast as he could. 

the group of mae, arrived at the moon, unsoiled. natalie plant some kind of satellite-radio-thing who do some "beeps". and the celestials arrived, majestic, grand, but mortal. mae was more than ready to kill some "gods", and share her passion with the group, making them unstoppable. the final battle was started.


	12. the finity war (kill me)

mae, karim, natalie, casey and germ were facing great being of utter powers, and hard to describe with word, but nothing scared them now. germ started the dance by throwing a pocket nuke in the air in which mae and casey them it to the enemies with a synchronized batter up.

the blast got most of them, karim used afterward a huge kamehameha of hope, but the other celestials shrinks to human size and dodge the blast. karim and casey used a fraymotifs, mixing doom and hope to a yin-yang ball of energy striking two of them, mae used her blood powers to paralyzed them while batting them up, next to karim, who maced them up.

casey was trying to destroy the most of them through doom, he was excited, for a lot of reasons. mae kept batting them, and she was happy to see casey and julien again, she felt as her life became crazier since she met his boyfriend, but somehow, this craziness made sense, for her. natalie was just shooting and focusing, nothing unusual for her. karim felt a super hero and wanted to go to earth and kiss martin. germ was... germ.

back on earth, our two pilot wonders as finished the last of the monsters. julien asked if they could take a snack break, but up in the sky a very big figures arrived.

it was... a super boss. eide, who apparently ressurected too as now the two rings, and on top of having all the previous forms, he also had some magical girls outfits, some robotic parts, and apparently some dead badger parts and some mining outfits. apparently the kernelsprite of julien and casey where taken while they didn't watch. and that boss seemed even more powerful than the last one. "welp, hope you're ready dad." say julien, "don't call me dad ! it's weird".

martin jumps out of his mech, and julien throw a rocket punch at the super boss, martin uses his powers to multiply those punch to hundreds, thousands, millions of rocket punch, swarming and covering the boss's appearance. but he break free and in one swoop, cut in half julien's mech. martin uses his mech to fight back, but it was too strong, and he barely do any damage, even with all his arsenal. 

but julien, had an idea, and use his powers of page of life, to introduce life into the great rodinzer, it change his shapes, became more monstrous, like turning into a demon. once the transformation complete, the mech roar through the all city, using a rocket punch so fast, you could swear the fist just disappeared. it hitted the boss so hard, it puked blood, and then the rodinzer uses the biggest and most powerful "chest of fire" it could, to vaporize the boss once and for all, the boss take it all, damaged but surviving, it pushed a bigger roar than the rodinzer.

the boss gives the robot, the biggest punch ever, sending it flying through the cosmos. while blasting off, julien was thinking of a solution, find a idea, and go take the rodinzer to the sun. there, he uses his life power to change solar plasma into living metal, not even sure how it worked but it did, and the rodinzer was upgrading into something fantastic.

meanwhile, on the moon. mae's group managed to kill and destroy a huge chunk of the celestials, but when victory shows his face, the group see arrived a even bigger and more powerful one, probably the leader. the gang use a quintuple fraymotif on him, a really devastating attack capable of killing gods, but the big celestials took it without a scratch, and just got mad. in one swoop of the arm, he ravaged the gang. almost at their limit, mae use her powers of relationship to tape into the power of life of julien, reinvigorate the team with energy, and used it again, at full power, to use a newly created, more destructive fraymotif. it was to powerful than the moon almost blew up, and the rest of the enemies were nowhere to be found.

the team was tired, so they sit and took a breath, but germ seem to have seen something going straight to earth, who look like nothing of a celestial, but was still godly-like.

back on earth, martin was struggling a lot against the super boss, clearly he didn't have the fire power, even with his powers, but suddenly up in the sky, through the clouds and with rousing thunder around, another robot, more colorful, more complex and more gigantic was slowly landing on the battlefield. the robot seemed way more powerful than any robot ever created, and it seemed to be alive, and bigger than the super boss. julien said "hello beast, meet deussun, and say farewell to this realm, forever.", and then the robot shoot a beam in the form of an S from his chest, passing through the monster, leaving S shape-looking hole on him. the robot then make a giant sword in the form of D appear on his hand, and was charging, cutting the monster in half before it explodes.

the battle was over, the possum springs players was once again victorious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soon the final chapters. thanks for reading.


	13. back on earth one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and final chapter, hope you like.

-and that's how it all went down. -said julien, after explaining to bea, gregg and angus where mae and the other went for so long.  
-well that's nice and all but it doesn't answer my next question. -said bea.  
-martin and karim ? they stayed on "earth two", that's how called it. apparently martin want to try the whole moon base all by himself. i'm sure they'll be fine.  
-yeah but...  
-and no, i didn't bang the older mae.  
-what !? no ! i meant...  
-how did we get back here ? natalie and martin figured multiverse travel, it wasn't that hard apparently.  
-i MEANT...  
-right, casey, i went say hi to his parents, probably made up some stories to explain why he "left" them, he want to travel the world by himself apparently, he said he's going to say "hi" later by the way.  
-cool, i want to see those POOFY PANTS ! -said gregg enthusiast.  
-WHAT ABOUT YOUR ROBOT ?! -ask bea.  
-oh right, the "deussun", what about it ?  
-*sigh* are you gonna let it stand there ? next to my appartment ?! at the sight of FUCKING EVERYONE ?!  
-do you know how hard it is to park a iron fortress like this ?  
-uuuaaaAAAAAAARGH !

once casey say goodbye to his parents, he came back to mae to talk about the future :

-how did it go ? -ask mae.  
-well i tell them i was riding the railroad, apparently that's what they thought i did.  
-now what ?  
-i think i'll actually do it.  
-well you can fly.  
-yeah but i'll do it the normal way.  
-cool.  
-and you ?  
-i will continue those silly space adventures. i like those.  
-nice.  
-casey ?  
-yeah ?  
-...i missed you. -she said hugging him.  
-me too. -he respond hugging him back.  
-hug ! -julien says, hugging both of them out of nowhere.  
-hey, dude private moment.  
-i don't care, hug.  
-haha, mae where did you find this wacko ?!  
-on the moon. -mae respond.

at the end of the day, things were back to a somewhat "normal" state, everyone did their own old and new routines. martin and karim visits them sometimes, casey too. sometimes, they participate with the adventures. 

like the lord of space said, they'll be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, comments ? maybe ? 
> 
> anyways, i think i'm overdone with this au, i don't think i'll came back for it. maybe i'll work on something else, or not.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for skipping the drama but i just write as i go. don't know if finishing it.


End file.
